Master Moriarty
by XxAsteriskxX
Summary: "Master" One word. Just one, and his world came crashing down. "JIM! MY NAME IS JIM!"


**Written because I was in the mood for a one shot and a Sherlock/ Doctor Who crossover grabbed me by the hair and said "Come along." Hehe. I always imagined that Moriarty was a little like the Master so for the purposes.. :D Oh, the starred paragraph isn't mine, I just edited the first episode of the second series to suit my purposes.**

**MASTER MORIARTY**

Jim Moriarty. James M. Jim. In just a few short months he'd acheived so much. Nobody could catch him. Not even the fool stood before him. No-one knew who he was or what he looked like besides this fool. And he did so love this face. So much better than his last one. But Sherlock Holmes and his doctor would be dead soon so they were inconsequential really. So _fiercly _stupid. As though their ignorance would protect them from the bad bad world. He sneered. Sherlocks doctor was as much a magnet for trouble as his was. And just as self sacrificing. The only real difference was that this doctor was the companion and not the leader. But it didn't matter. He was a dead man walking. A loyal dead man walking.

"You're a dead man walking Mister Watson. Doctor. Its a pity because I do love to play with my catch. But you will die. I'll burn you. Of course.. If Sherlock would just shoot I'd be saved a job." The shift in expression on Sherlocks face was amusing. His eyes narrowed and his breathing became ever so slightly shallower. His aim never wavered from the bomb though. "It truley is a pity youre so... _attached_ " He shuddered " to Mister Holmes. But then, pets." He shrugged. His mind strayed back to his doctor. His pets were so pretty. The little blonde was especially so. The freak, Jack.. He'd been pretty, but he simply refused to _die_ and that was no fun at _all_. He already had an enemy that wouldn't die. He didn't need two. The killing was _fun_. He grinned. So much fun.. "How do you manage Sherlock? They're so stupid. So fiercly, unrelentingly stupid. And they enjoy it so. They cling to it like a lifebelt in a storm, as though it will protect them. Even you. So ignorant. So blissfully unaware. Yet you are smarter than all the humans you've come into contact with. You _see _them. You strip them down to their core and you see them, and they're just.. Boring. So boring and _dull_. Except him." He motioned to John. "What is it about him hmm? Why is he so special? There are plenty of people who would treat you like you're amazing." His comment had clearly hit a nerve, Sherlocks jaw twitched. Moriarty laughed. Then the Master laughed.

It was strange to Sherlock. The two laughs were at completley different levels of psycotic and the second one spoke more of mirth than the first. As though he found his first laugh amusing.

"Tut tut Sherlock. I asked you a question.." The sing song voice he used made John itch to slap him judging by the way his fingers curled slightly. "I'm sure little Jonny boy would love to know. A final request kind of deal."

"We're not going to die here Moriarty." Sherlock stated calmly, tightening his grip on the gun in his hand.

"I'm afraid I don't agree with that statement. What makes you so sure?"

"Master."

One word. Just one, and his world came crashing down.

"Doctor. I'd so hoped you'd never find me." The fact that he'd failed to hear the whir of the TARDIS engines as she landed irked him somewhat. "Please forgive the lack of hospitality, I find myself otherwise engaged." He spared his Doctor a cursory glance and tutted. "You're looking less pretty this time around."

"Hey, bowties are cool." The Doctor grinned and tweaked the bow around his throat. Then he became serious again. "How did you escape? By rights you should be trapped with all the others."

"I wish I could... No thats not true. I don't wish I could tell you." The Master grinned then glanced behind his enemy."No pretty companions this time around Doctor?"

"Nope. Just little old me."

"Pity. Shoot the girl." The red lights re-aimed themselves at the ginger girl stood a few paces behind his Doctor.

"NO!" His Doctor yelled. The Master grinned. The Doctor never changed.

"Liars go to hell Doctor dearest." He waved the snipers down. "Please introduce us. She's so very pretty. She almost makes up for your not being."

"Doctor?" The girl asked. He looked indecisive for a second then waved her over.

"I told you to stay in the TARDIS" The Master smirked. "Amelia Pond, meet the Master."

"Such a pity you never do as you're told." He left the sentence to hang. His Doctor knew what was meant by the statment, even if the pretty one didn't. That was half the fun. They always looked so confused. "So blissfully ignorant." He moved towards her, and ran a finger down her face. "But not you. Not completley. You smell like stardust and time." He circled her, then stepped away, like her humanity would contaminate him. "What a pity you're human. So fragile. So breakable. But it's good for me that you are. One bullet. Just one, and little Amelia Pond would be no more."

"How did you escape Master?" The Doctors voice was tight as he spoke.

"JIM! MY NAME IS JIM!"

John flinched as Moriarty screamed at the arrivals. He was clearly heading for a mental breakdown. Or maybe he'd had one and this was the result. He _did_ seem borderline her credit, Amelia hadn't moved when he'd yelled at her companion, though it was her Moriarty was facing. He chanced a look at Sherlock and sighed inwardly. Sherlocks aim hadn't wavered, but his attention had strayed from the bomb to the scene playing before them. Of course it had. This was Sherlock. A normal man would have taken the chance and run for it.

/Which leads us to wonder why I'm still here./

The answer to _that_ question was relativley simple. He was still there because Sherlock was.

"I knew you liked theatrics, but really? This is a bit much isn't it?" The Doctor commented, looking around. Moriarty didnt take the bait, preferring to study the female, and straighten his tie. Then he shrugged, bored.

"Pity. Sherlock is much more interesting than you." He turned and sauntered down the side of the pool to his newest enemy. "Where were we?"

You were threatening to kill me." Sherlock didnt even miss a beat.

*****"Ahh yes. I remember." He nodded to himself.

_"Ah ah ah ah staying alive, staying alive" _Moriarty rolled his eyes and sighed. This was getting no-where fast.

"Do you mind if I get that?"

"Oh, please, you have the rest of your life"

"Hello? Yes of course it is, what do you want?" _Sorry, _He mouthed the word at Sherlock, who didn't seem to bothered. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" He couldn't believe this. Amelia jumped slightly at the sudden change in demeanor. "Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you." Even Sherlock looked vaguely worried by this threat, much to Johns surprise. "Wait." He moved towards the wired jacket, and Sherlocks grip in the gun tightened. "Sorry.. Wrong day to die.." He was a bit put out by the turn of events if he was honest. He'd had plans. They did all center around Sherlock getting blown to itty bitty pieces, but they were plans. Still, on with the game.

"Ah. Did you get a better offer?" Moriarty wondered briefly if he imagined the disappointment in Sherlocks voice.

"You'll be hearing from me Sherlock." He turned from the Consulting Detective to the Doctor, knowing Sherlock wouldn't shoot. What would be the fun in this if he did? "You, will not." He put the phone back to his ear "So if you have what you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't I'll make you into shoes." He winked at Amelia as he moved past her to leave the room. There was nothing the Doctor would do to stop him either when there were snipers trained on his pet. James Moriarty was as good as free.*****

**DONE! If you liked, please review, if not please review anyway, I like constructive criticism.**


End file.
